1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prophylactic devices for the prevention of venereal infection, and more particularly to prophylactic shields for isolating the partners in the course of coitus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prophylactic devices for the control of disease transmission and as a barrier for birth control is well appreciated in the art. In the most prevalent form prophylactic shields or barriers are effected by way an of elastic sheath or tube closed at one end and conformed for use by the male partner in the course of sexual activity. In this form the shield extends over a portion of the male organ, while the remaining, adjacent areas are unshielded.
Recently, pernicious strains of a viral venereal disease have become significant, strains which may be transmitted by intimate contact. Thus, shielding against direct contact and the consequent exchange of body fluids has become a concern, particularly in light of the grave consequences following the infection by the AIDS virus. In the recent past, the infection rate by this last virus has reached epidemic dimensions and substantial efforts are now effected to change the sexual habits of the population at large and to improve the barrier techniques for sexual use. The epidemic aspects of this disease, however, is now of such dimensions that any deficiencies in the prior art, tolerable under prior conditions, is no longer acceptable.
Thus, convenient shields or barriers extending beyond the male genital organ are desired, particularly if conformed for practical use and distribution along with the distribution of the prophylactic device.
In the past various shielding arrangements have been devised, exemplified by, the shielding device described in the Canadian Pat. No. 1,158,507 issued to Puggard; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,254 issued to Clark; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,104 issued to Jaicks. These devices, while suitable for their purposes, attend one or more particular physiological effects and thus are not directed for mass distribution. Similarly, shields for incontinence or birth control such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,931 to Kidwell or 3,536,066 to Ludwig attend aspects other than those contemplated herein and thus while suitable for the purposes intended lack the convenience in fabrication and packaging necessary for wide acceptance.
Techniques and devices which provide shields useable along with a prophylactic are therefore desired and it is one such device that is disclosed herein.